Valley of the Dead
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: Sequel to The Valley to a Pirate's Life. Follow Captain Jack Sparrow and his fiery little sister, Valley, as they embark on an adventure to find the Dead Man's Chest. Hilarity, chaos and good old-fashioned betrayal ensue in the race of life and freedom, with the East India Trading Company thrown into the mix. Jack's sister, slight WillxOC, set during DMC, slight AU. ENJOY!
1. Shiny

**A/N: Hi all! Here's the first chapter of the sequel to "The Valley to a Pirate's Life"! To all of you who are just joining now, I highly recommend that you read that story first to get a good understanding of my OC Valencia Sparrow, but, of course, it's just a recommendation. And do all of you who have come back to experience the events of Dead Man's Chest through Valley's eyes, welcome back! Once again, thanks so much for continued support! I love you guys!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the second installment of the Valley series! Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Valley and anything else you do not recognise from the Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Shiny**

It was a dark, cloudy night off the coast of Turkey. The Black Pearl rocked carefully, the crew all below deck, save for Gibbs and myself.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest," Gibbs drunkenly mumbled beside me in the dark as I take another swig from the near-empty bottle in my left hand. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum." A thin sheet of fog surrounded the Pearl, leaving only the deck fully visible and casting a haze over the rest of the sea.

"Drink and the devil has done for the rest," we sang together. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!" I handed the bottle to Gibbs, who lifted it to his lips as we laughed drunkenly on the empty deck of the Black Pearl sitting in the eerie darkness of the bay. On the land in the distance, a loud gong sound echoed over to the hidden ship. The abrupt noise caused a murder of crows to fly overhead as chilling screams arose from the prison on the land.

Gibbs and I watched the crows fly away and sat down in silence, taking the sounds of the gong and the distant screams as omens to quiet down. I looked out over the port side railing through the fog at the black water, waiting for Jack to appear.

Soon enough, my ingenious older brother came into view as he swam to the side of his ship. Gibbs hurriedly stumbled over to aid him.

"Jack! How do you fare on this fine day, dear brother?" I slurred and swung around holding the rope to my left as I took another swig from the bottle in my other hand.

"Stop giving her rum," I heard him grumble to Gibbs, who was then handed a skeleton leg as Jack climbed aboard.

Gibbs looked a little grossed out but call Jack out on his quirky behaviour, merely commenting, "Not quite according to plan."

Jack came into view as he spoke up. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," my brother replied, nodding his head to me as a silent message and heading towards the helm. Cotton appeared out of nowhere and was handed the skeleton leg by Gibbs.

I scampered after them drunkenly as Gibbs intently followed Jack, eager for answers to why we spontaneously stopped in this remote place. "You got what you went in for, then?" The hope for riches was thick in his voice.

He grunted in response and wiggled a piece of dirty, old cloth in his hand. Jack turned around and came face to face with the crew, who seemingly materialised at that very moment.

To be completely honest for once, I was disappointed in my brother. "Oh. Just a cloth. Nothing too exciting. Everybody! It's just a cloth! It's just a dirty old cloth! Isn't it great!" I announced before breaking down in a fit of giggles. Wow. Must still be new to rum. I guess six bottles would do that to a new-to-drinking drunk.

The crew, including Gibbs, were not as pleased as me, to say the least. "Ah... Captain, I think the crew - meaning me, as well - were expecting something a bit more... shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic." Some random I had never seen before just felt the need to add his two cents. I pulled the dagger out of my boot and began to carve into the wood of the rail. He looked at me slightly fearfully before edging away as I giggled hysterically.

"And the hurricane!" Mart added his two cents as well. A grumble of agreement echoed across the deck.

My giggling continued. "Oh yes, the hurricane! And what about being thrown out of that tavern in Tortuga?! What a scandal!" I motioned with the bottle in one hand and my dagger in the other, the crew having to dodge my vast drunken motioning.

The crew stared at me for a moment before Gibbs summarised their argument as if they were pleading in court. "All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

Jack pondered for a moment before replying. "Shiny?" He asked, looking at Gibbs questioningly.

"Aye, shiny," Gibbs replied.

Jack turned to look at the crew incredulously. "Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" The crew turned to glance at each other silently.

I spoke up in support of my brother. "Not me!" Everyone turned to look at me for a moment before Jack shook his head and turned back to Gibbs.

Cotton's parrot decided to speak up since no one else would. "Awk, walk the plank." Cotton puts a hand over it's beak before it continue, at the same time that Jack spun around with his pistol and aimed it at the brightly coloured parrot.

"What did the bird say?!" He shouted angrily. My giggles erupted despite the situation and I attempted to cover them up with a coughing fit. He was gonna shoot a bird for dissing him! Ha!

The pirate with the two cents before spoke up again to defend the parrot. "Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there," he said in attempt to calm the situation some.

Everyone looked pointedly at the roll of cloth in Jack's hand in anticipation, when suddenly Jack the undead monkey dropped down in front of Jack's face and let out a shrill screech. My brother then proceeded to shoot him, only to find that he had run out of bullets. The monkey dropped to the deck and snatched the cloth from Jack's hand before making a run for it.

Jack the monkey managed to run a bit before Jack the brother pulled Two-Cents' gun from his belt and shot the mischievous undead creature it. The monkey tumbled over its head onto the deck, dropped the cloth and scampered off to the other side of the ship.

"You know that don't do no good," Gibbs said to Jack, referring to the fact that the monkey had stolen a medallion from Isla de Muerta prior to stowing away on the Pearl.

Jack shrugged defiantly. "It does me." Marty ran over to where the monkey dropped the cloth and retrieved the dirty piece of material.

He unrolled the cloth and examined the stained face of it. "It's a key," he informed us.

"No! Much more better!" Jack exclaimed as he stalked over and snatched the cloth from Marty's grip. "It is a drawing of a key." He unfolded it and showed it to the crew, who came closer and stared at it in silence.

Jack blinked. "Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Silence.

"Keys... unlock things?" Two-Cents voiced his answer after a moment of deliberation.

Gibbs' face lit up in understanding. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!"

Jack opened his mouth and lifted his eyebrows as if he were about to agree. "No."

The expression on Gibbs' face morphed into one of confusion. Jack moved closer to Gibbs to explain. "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks." Gibbs nodded whilst frowning. Clearly what Jack was saying was only confusing him more. "So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

Gibbs took a second to catch up before replying. "So, we're going after this key!"

Jack frowned at his friend. "You're not making any sense at all." Gibbs looked even more baffled as Jack looked to the rest of the crew. "Any more questions?" Poor Gibbs still wasn't quite accustomed to my brother's way of thinking. Actually Jack was beginning to confuse me. That can't be good.

Marty spoke up from behind Jack. "So... Do we have a heading?"

"Ah! A heading." Jack retrieved his compass from his belt and opened it in front of him. "Set sail in a..." Jack pointed in the direction of the needle that apparently wasn't stopping. I crept closer to him and attempted to look over his shoulder. Unfortunately he was too tall and I was too short for that to be possible. "In a general... that way direction!"

It was clear in his voice and his actions that he did not, in fact, know what their heading was. "Captain?" And I wasn't the only one to notice.

Jack closed his compass and spun around. "Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" He shooed the pirates out of his way as he headed to his cabin, with me right behind him.

"Jack," I called from behind. He glanced at me over his shoulder before sprinting his cabin. I made off after him and made it just in time to stop him from slamming the doors in my face.

My insolent older brother growled at me and pushed my hands off of the doors, so I replied with a solid kick to his stomach and walked in, closing the doors behind me before turning to him.

"Why do you have to be so irritating?" He coughed as he held his stomach and stumbled over to his chair at the chart table.

I leaned on the door with my arms crossed, watching him for a moment before speaking. "What's going on, Jackie?" I almost whispered in concern.

Jack stared down at the charts on the table, pointedly avoiding my gaze. Pushing myself from the door I walked over to him and reached out to turn his head to look at me. Jack tried to pull away but my grip was steel.

Finally, he spoke, although I wouldn't heard him if I wasn't listening closely, he was so quiet.

"Nothing."

I growled at him in anger and stormed out of his cabin, retiring to my own next door, the abundance of rum I had drank no longer affecting me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I am in the process of writing the third chapter, and the second chapter will be uploaded soon! Please favourite, follow and review!**

 **Tigger xxoo**


	2. Run

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever but I hope that some of you will still read this story. I'm in my last year of school right now and everything is just so crazy, but my sister is now helping me with ideas to get the show back on the road. Please, if anyone has any ideas about what they want to see in this story, review or PM me! I'm taking a lot of ideas right now and you can never have too many ideas. Thanks for staying with me, and I'm sorry again that it's taken this long for me to update. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Run**

A short time later, I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, braiding a section of my hair after brushing it. Unlike most pirates I actually had a hairbrush and did not prefer to have dreadlocks like my dear brother.

I was half-finished with the braid when I heard Jack leave his cabin. No doubt he had run out of rum and was off in search of more. I finished the braid and tied a small piece of material around the end before standing up and creeping quietly out of my cabin to follow Jack. Something was going on and I had every tight as his family to know what it was.

I snuck down below the deck where the crew were all fast asleep and crept down the next staircase to hide behind a barrel on the floor close to where the light was coming from where Jack sat his lamp. It was difficult to hear the hushed whispers, but Jack's voice was not the only one I heard.

The voices soon got closer and it suddenly struck me who Jack was speaking to: Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father and Jack's old crew mate, so I'm told.

Bootstrap spoke in a stern tone that was less hushed than before and much clearer to me. "You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you've been Captain." What have you done Jack? What have you gotten yourself into?

"Technically-" Jack butted in, using a slightly pleading voice.

Bootstrap cut him off. "Jack. Won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms would apply to me, apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon his ship." I suddenly realised why Jack wouldn't tell me what was going on. I peered over the top of the barrel to see Bootstrap moving closer to Jack and my brother backing away from him.

Jack once again attempted to plead his case. "Yes, but The Flying Dutchman already has a Captain, so there's really-"

"Then it's the Locker for you!" Bootstrap shouted. "Jones' terrible leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it." Jack was leaning away from Bootstrap slightly and I could see his wide-eyed look of fear, the one that rarely appeared but always shook me to my core.

Jack paused before replying. "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap backed up and Jack stood back up straight. "I already told you, Jack. Your time is up." I watched as Bootstrap put his hand over Jack's palm, and my stomach dropped in complete dread and fear.

"It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger for the man what bears the black spot," Bootstrap murmured as he backed away into the shadows. I sunk back down behind the barrel as Jack held up and stared in horror at his hand. I didn't need to see the look on my brother's face to know how much danger we were now in.

Jack stood frozen for a moment before he sprinted past me, either not seeing me or not processing that I was there, though I was clearly visible now, and began shouting at the sleeping crew.

"On deck, all hands! Make fast the bunt gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement!" He ordered.

"Jack!" I shouted over the noise as I ran after him up to where the crew slept, only to see an eruption of chaos as the dirty pirates awoke with a start and scurried to dress themselves.

As I hurried after Jack, I heard Gibbs yelling at the crew. "Lift the skin up! Keep your loof!" He shouted whilst trying to pull on his clothes.

Jack ran up on deck with me close behind. "Haul those sheets! Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!" He commanded frantically. He stopped behind the mast and ripped a strip of cloth hanging from my belt and wrapped his marked hand to cover the death omen.

"Jack!" I shouted again to get his attention, and he finally realised who I was. His face was etched with fear.

Before either of us could speak, Gibbs barrelled over to us. "Do we have a heading?"

Jack gave a startled shout at the sudden appearance of his first mate. "Ah! Run! Land," Jack said before bending down to hide behind the mast. Gibbs moved to the other side of the mast to see Jack crouched down.

When my brother looked up, he gave another shout, making Gibbs jump. "Which port?" The first mate asked.

"I didn't say port. I said "land", any land." My brother replied in a kerfuffle. At that moment Jack the monkey swung by on a rope and stole Jack's hat, which only caused him to give yet another shout.

The monkey hissed at him and he hissed back. The monkey then proceeded to throw Jack's precious hat into the water, to which Gibbs reacted immediately.

"Jack's hat! Bring her about!" He commanded.

Jack quickly moved over to the crew, who were all peering over the rail at his hat in the water. "No, no! Leave it!" If I didn't know the imperativeness of the situation, my expression would mirror that of everyone else. "Run," Jack said, once again hurrying away.

I slowly walked over to my brother, who was now hiding under the stairs. I hadn't noticed until now that I had been holding back tears, but when I spotted him under the stairs resembling a frightened, small creature being hunted by a predator, they finally spilled down my cheeks.

Gibbs kept the crew in check since Jack was not fit to captain at that moment. "Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" When the crew scampered off, Gibbs came over to us. "Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack tried to shush him, to no avail.

"Valley!" Gibbs spotted me crying by my brother's side and pulled me into his arms. "For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

Jack stared at him with that wide eyed look. "Nothing."

I then pulled myself from Gibbs' arms and proceeded to hit my brother, anger setting in at his stupidity in making a deal with the inescapable and fearsome Davy Jones. Gibbs wrapped his large hands around my wrists and pulled me away from Jack, towards my cabin.

"How could you, Jack?! How could you do this to yourself?!"

Jack just stared at me with that same animalistic fear.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this way overdue chapter. My sister Wookie3/hulkvengers keeps nagging me about writing so I'm trying really hard to keep going. Hopefully there will be another update soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xxoo Tigger**


	3. Oblivion

**A/N: Hey all! Here's the next chapter. I'll try to keep going with it for the next few weeks as it's school holidays right now. I will have to disappear again until about November until my exams are over after this, but if I find some spare time I will try my best to update before then when school goes back. Thank you once again for reading! Here's chapter 3** **.**

 **(Sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy. I literally wrote it just now and my laptop is my editor right now haha. Hope it's okay!)**

 **Shout out** **to hulkvengers/Wookie3 for pushing me to get this done. Surprise! Got another chapter up for you tonight! Love ya xxoo**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Oblivion**

I barely slept at all that night, although I refused to leave my cabin. I tossed and turned on my cot before giving up on sleep and sitting up, reaching out for my quill and book. I started recounting small adventures from my childhood to pass the time: the time where Jack took me to the market and we ended up escaping arrest by hiding in barrels of fish and we walked back home stinking of raw seafood; and that time where me and Jack "ran away from home" for three days, according to Dad, but we were hiding in the kitchen the whole time. I think Dad even knew where we were, but he never told us.

As I sat back and reminisced about my outlandish childhood, I caught a glimpse of land out of the window as the light peeked over the sea. Jack would be very pleased. I don't know what to do with him. _I wish I could just ignore the problem until it went away. It probably won't work, though. Why does he always have to get himself into trouble? Infuriating bastard._

Huffing, I stood from my seat on the bed and put the book and quill down before sauntering over to the window to have a closer look. Poking my head out the door of my cabin, I glanced around the deck and found everyone scrambling around in disordered clusters, preparing to weigh anchor at the island in the near distance.

Jack was nowhere to be seen as I wandered out of my cabin. Walking up to Gibbs, I grabbed the bottle from the crate where he had placed it and took a long swig of rum before levelling my half-hearted glare at him.

"Where's Jack at?" I asked, trying to keep my voice emotionless.

Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at me for a split-second before going back to his work. _Gibbs is even acting strange. They still mustn't be over Jack's outburst of insanity last night._ As he turned his back to me, I swatted him upside the head and stalked off to Jack's cabin before barging in without so much as a knock.

"Jack, are you in here? There's land outside in case you were wondering you bloody moron," I growled, sweeping my gaze over the room before landing on Jack, where he was huddled over the map on his desk. He didn't look up but waved his hand at me as he mumbled to himself. _Why will no one give me the time of day today?!_

I stalked over to him and whacked him on the shoulder with my hand. "What is everyone's problem today? Jack!"

He looked up at me with a start. "Oh."

"Yes 'oh'! What is going on?" I demanded, exasperated. As I asked the question I still hadn't got an answer to, my gaze fell upon the map in front of Jack, who stood from his chair and walked to the door of his cabin.

As he reached for the door handle and pushed the door open, Jack glanced back over his shoulder at me. I stared back at him blankly, the stories from my childhood running through my mind.

"Isla de Pelegostos, Valley. That's what's going on."

* * *

We really didn't stand a chance once we stepped on land. Some of the crew murmured about what this island could be as they wandered into the trees, and it was only seconds after that that we were ambushed.

Jack pulled me closer to speak in my ear as the ambush started. "Don't try to run." He spoke loudly, but some of the crew ignored him and were quickly taken out. He turned to me and said one more word, just as the Pelegostos hunters reached him.

"Yet."

Then everything went black.

* * *

As I came to, my eyes wandered hazily above me. It took me several moments to realise what I was looking at: bones. I whipped my head side to side to find bodies surrounding me. _That must be why my back is so sore – because there's a knee digging into it. Ugh._

I tried to shift my body uncomfortably, jumping with a start as a hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm gently. I craned my neck to see who the hand belonged to, and my eyes widened.

"Will?" I sat up quickly, reaching out to hug him without thinking.

It was then that I realised exactly where we were. Hanging above a bloody abyss of all places!

"Hi Valley," Will said with what would be a quiet enthusiasm if it weren't for our current predicament. He shifted awkwardly as I clung onto him, before my mind kicked in and I let go, sensing the change in him since we last met.

"Well, this is going well, isn't it? Why are we up here? Why are you here? How did we even get here? Of all places for us to die, it better not be in this bloody chasm." Will shook his head at my antics, half-grinning despite the situation.

"It's so good to see you, Valley," Will smiled warmly. I smiled back, blushing. _Wait what? Why am I blushing? I don't blush? I'm a pirate and definitely not a lady!_

I replied in my typically sarcastic manner. "Of course it is, Will." I patted him on the shoulder, then let my hand drop to my knee. I looked around at the cage we were trapped in. "Um, ew. I don't want to know where these bones came from."

Gibbs started grumbling at that moment, and I finally acknowledged his presence, as well as the other crew members that were trapped in here with us, and was suddenly very aware that all of their eyes were on myself and Will.

"Oh." I blinked. "So you're all awake then. Have you been awake all along?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes with the back on my hand.

Gibbs just chuckled in response.

"Oh Valley. I swear you're the most oblivious pirate I've ever come across."

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow and review and let me know if you have any ideas! You can also PM me if you like. I'd love to hear from you all! I'm excited for chapter 4 and beyond; chapter 2 and 3 were a big struggle to get the ball rolling but now I'm starting to get my mojo back so it should be good now. Yay!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Xxoo Tigger**


End file.
